


🏰 What We Found On The Way 🏰 A Prinxiety Fanfiction 🏰

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-Centric, Baby's First Slow Burn If You Will, Backround Intrulogical, Banter, Blacksmith Virgil And Prince Roman, Bow and Arrows, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Drabble, Enemies To Lovers Dynamic, Even the characters are aware of the homoerotic tensions, Eventual Prinxiety, Eventual Romance, Fantasy Alternative Universe, Fighting, Fighting Monsters, Fluff, Gay, Historical Fantasy, Hunting Animals, Implied Homophobia In The Past, It's Not Too Bad If You Look At The Word Count Though, Journey, LGBT, Lore - Freeform, Love Story, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Nasty Arguements, Oneshot, Original Story - Freeform, Past Childhood Best Friends, Pining Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Playful fights, Plot, Romance, Royalty AU, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Slow Romance, Stuck In The Woods For 10K Words, Swearing, Swordfighting, Swords, Technically slow burn, They Have A Pet Chicken - Freeform, This Thing At Max Is Likely To Be 10K Words Anyway, Tickling, Trip - Freeform, forest, long fanfiction, no prompt, not straight - Freeform, relationship, shortfic, vultures, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Virgil come on! I know it's stressful but we need you right now!" Roman yelled as Virgil was shaken from his thoughts."I know that giant bird thing is likely going to eat us but if we can think of something, we can make run far away and never come back," Roman explained with repressed concern in his voice, likely just for Virgil.Virgil knew how serious the situation was but maybe a small part of him liked being talked to this way. Roman showing concern for him was something he craved and he craved a lot from the prince.These two boys have nothing in common but yet they are pulled together by inseparable odds. Virgil is a blacksmith separated from society while Prince Roman has been living extravagantly in the castle walls, sheltered. Virgil has been fighting for life since day one while Roman was been treated as a child for all of his life.When Virgil receives a strange message from a forgotten friend, he is called on the journey of a nightmare with the childish prince of Romoert.The only thing connecting them on this journey is shared feelings towards each other and how the other could never reciprocate it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Intrulogical, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Main Prinxiety, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Fondest Of Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 233 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,250 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 51 Seconds

Virgil wandered into the wooden building as he searched for a hiding place. The towering adults seemed not to notice the young boy and carried on with their normal duties. He looked quickly around, trying to see a convenient corner but didn't spot one in his eyesight.

" I see you!" A voice called out with the young boy running towards him. Virgil yelped as he tried to dash away from his friend. He met a corner and before he turns around, he crashed into the wooden wall. He was knocked down onto the ground as a horse nickered in laughter.

" Are you alright?!" Roman asked as he lifted Virgil. " Y-yeah... my head just hurts a bit..." Virgil said, rubbing his head from the pain.

" You know, you better go to the Royal Nurse before your mother stress out," One of the servants commented behind then. The servant took both of their hands with an annoyed look on his face as they made their way to back to the castle. " At least you didn't get a nosebleed, imagine the situation I would have gotten in," He said when they arrived. He bent down and dusted Roman's shirt as he readjusted his black hat. 

" You are too are going to have to stop with your games, Remus is putting too many ideas in your little heads,"


	2. On The Back Of The Parchment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, a thought struck into his mind. He noticed that other children his age drew a simple heart with their names in the middle on any surface they could find. The boys and girls got very giggly when the other discovered it and Roman thought Virgil would enjoy it.
> 
> Unlike what the others thought, they never thought the son of an unrecognisable servant and the infamous son of the King would grow a strong friendship in their childhood. While the thought of the Prince finding true loves has always infiltrated the mind of the public, a few speculate in private that Roman may not give the Kingdom what they wanted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 245 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,383 Characaters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 54 Seconds

Roman smiled as he opened a scroll of parchment in his room. He was absentmindedly doodling on the parchment with his undescriptive drawings of firey dragons and brave knights. They were fantastic the young prince forever imprinted onto the ever scarce parchment. He turned to the other side and the thought of what to do next entered his mind. While his drawings of dragons were immaculate, he felt like the blank piece of parchment required more.

His mind wandered for a while until it unsuspectingly landed on the village boy, Virgil. Virgil's father had worked as a servant at his parent's castle with him first meeting the boy when he was brought to work. His father thought it was good for him to play with other boys of his age and enjoyed watching the two cause chaos around his home. Virgil while was quieter and shy around the servants, his true personality shone when he was alone with the prince. He also played a very threatening dragon when Roman's imagination was running wild.

Then, a thought struck into his mind. He noticed that other children his age drew a simple heart with their names in the middle on any surface they could find. The boys and girls got very giggly when the other discovered it and Roman thought Virgil would enjoy it.

He started drawing the very large heart on the back and with his uneven writing wrote," Roman X Virgil,".

Virgil would love it!


	3. Truly Worthy Of A Villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Look what I have Romeo!" Remus mocked as held the parchment above his twin brother's head. Roman desperately tried to reach the piece of paper but failed. " Does little Romeo like Virgil?" Remus teased as he quickly dashed away with his twin right on his tail. " Remus, give it back or I'll tell Mom!" Roman screeched.
> 
> That was meant to be private! If Virgil was shown the paper, Remus would mock him forever!
> 
> While Queen Concordia has been encouraging Roman and Virgil's relationship, Virgil's father has been growing suspicious. When Remus is teasing his younger brother, his father's suspicious are confirmed and his true anger is shown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 217 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,208 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 48 Seconds

" Look what I have Romeo!" Remus mocked as held the parchment above his twin brother's head. Roman desperately tried to reach the piece of paper but failed. " Does little Romeo like Virgil?" Remus teased as he quickly dashed away with his twin right on his tail. " Remus, give it back or I'll tell Mom!" Roman screeched. That was meant to be private! If Virgil was shown the paper, Remus would mock him forever!

" Little Romeo has a crush on Virg-" Remus screeched loudly before he crashed into something and falling onto the floor. Roman quickly snatched the parchment. Maybe if he ran away now and hid it-

Looking upwards, a very tall man stared at him with a horrifying stare. Not the stare who would have gotten from his father when he was disappointed but a stare truly worth being given to a villain. A stare that looked as Roman might have ended up dead right there if he looked at him too long.

The man stole the parchment from him and stormed away, not giving a single look to his brother.

" Wha.... happened..?" Remus asked, his tangled, messy hair looking more awful than ever from his trip to the ground. " I think he might be mad at me.." Roman said quietly, looking down at the ground.


	4. Potentially It Could Be Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Queen Concordia has...requested to see you in 2 days at Her Majesty's palace at lunch," The messenger said as she took a big breath before letting all the words come out at once. " Is there any reason I'm meant to go there like... I barely even leave my Forge," Virgil questioned.
> 
> " She hasn't told us anything but... it's likely not for execution," She said.
> 
> Virgil Page has been living on his own for years in the small countryside village of Remer as a talented blacksmith until he finds himself being requested to the most powerful women in the land, Queen Concordia's court. While he was hundreds of questions swarming around his head for the meaning of his presence there, at least he knows he is not being executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 513 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,733 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 52 Seconds

Virgil passed his newly made nails to the man in front of him who took the item with a bored expression. " It's so exhausting for nearly everyone in the village to be coming to you for what truly happened to Remus," He said as lowered his head down to collect his tongs. "I mean I can't know all of the juicy gossip but... I do think that the Prince may have gotten some kind of foreign princess pregnant and ran off," He said, waving his arms around dramatically as he secured the small bag tied to his belt.

"I think it's not one of your business," Virgil said. " You are... no fun you know right? No one wonder you stay in your Forge all day!" The gossiper said out loud as expecting everyone to agree out loud. Well, maybe everyone in the village agreed secretly.

" I stay in here because I have had a job," Virgil said as agitation started making it's an entrance into his voice. " So I'd say if you even want to order anything from me ever again, I'd say to go back to your little friends," He said with the most intentional venom in his tone before the man scattered away.

As much as he hated that man, he needed money as he was his most frequent customer, no matter how insulting and rude could be.

A very lost woman who was uniformed with the official cape of the kingdom, one which was used to signal you served the Royal Family made her way towards his Forge. She cleared her throat as she relooked at her parchment.

" Um... is your Mr Virgil Archer Page?" She asked skittishly as she was going to make one of the worst decisions of her life and she knew it. " Well yes, a bit formal for my taste but Virgil is good," Virgil said. If they were from around here, they would know that he hated being referred to by his last name.

Being associated with anyone with his family made him feel uncomfortable, he was his person and would do anything to not have anything listed in their name.

" Queen Concordia has...requested to see you in 2 days at Her Majesty's palace at lunch," The messenger said as she took a big breath before letting all the words come out at once. " Well thank and I just wanted to say if you're nervous it's fine, you're doing great," Virgil said with a false smile, trying to reassure her. " Is there any reason I'm meant to go there like... I barely even leave my Forge," Virgil questioned. " She hasn't told us anything but... it's likely not for execution," She said.

Well, at least that was marked off the list of potential reasons.

" We'll um... tell them I'll be there and if I am going to die, I don't want to refund anyone who is waiting for an order," Virgil said jokingly after remembering the man who ordered the nails.

" Well then... I'll tell Her Majesty you will arrive!" She said as she ran away.


	5. Rumours Like These Spread As Fast As Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You're likely wondering why I've summoned you to my court and I'll let you know it is not for your immediate death," She said. " This is because my amazing son, Prince Roman has asked for you for a very special reason," She said.
> 
> " Why though? I'm just your average blacksmith from a small village, I'm not even from the city! How did he hear about me?" Virgil asked. " Don't you remember...?" She asked. "No, I don't remember anything about the Prince or you," He said.
> 
> While Virgil has cleared the idea that he is being sent to his execution from his mind, the blacksmith still wonders why the queen of Romeort has summoned him to her court. Virgil Page would have never expected to be sent on the journey of a lifetime with one of his soon to be worst enemies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 724 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,941 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 38 Seconds

" Next!"

The guards nodded at the young blacksmith as Virgil made his way onto the carpet. A few lone servants were trying to rub the mud and dirt off of the rich red carpet. Virgil walked around them awkwardly as they muttered incoherent apologies.

" Hello little Virgil," The young Queen smiled from her position on the throne of Romoeort, one of the two shining kingdoms of the land. She stared at him as she expected him to do something and Virgil remembered, quickly bowing. " No need, you're a family friend and oh my, you've gotten so big!" She smiled like a normal mother, not the strict ruler Virgil had expected to be leading the glorious kingdom. " When I last you were just a little babe," She cooed as she got off her golden throne in a rush.

She inspected him from all angles as she dusted some dirt off of his grey cape that was torn at the bottom. " You're like a little fashionista, aren't you? You've put your family crest onto your cape and split in half so one side is grey while the other is black!" Queen Concordia said before she likely realised her behaviour and turned to face the blacksmith. He chuckled awkwardly at that comment, it wasn't his family symbol and he never even consider that but she didn't know that.

" You're likely wondering why I've summoned you to my court and I'll let you know it is not for your immediate death," She said. " This is because my amazing son, Prince Roman has asked for you for a very special reason," She said.

" Why though? I'm just your average blacksmith from a small village, I'm not even from the city! How did he hear about me?" Virgil asked. " Don't you remember...?" She asked. "No, I don't remember anything about the Prince or you," He said.

" Well when you around 7 or 8, you used to be best friends. Your... father used to be a servant and I thought it was so cute when I saw you playing with each other," She said, Virgil, seeing she was trying to hide her excitement about remembering Virgil as a child due to the topic of his father. " Roman still remembers you and well, you're one of the people he got the closest to even though you were young," She said.

" Though getting to the point, his brother, Remus, has well... gotten married to the King of Sartious, Logan," She said whispered into his ear. " He is planning to tell the kingdoms but he wants to keep it private for now and I trust you enough not to feed the Gossip Kingdom in the villages," She explained.

" And since all of his friends have not wanted to join him on his journey to see his brother in the next kingdom, he's chosen you," She said with her eyes thinking of something else. " I know it sounds weird since he has not seen in years but he has such good memories and I've heard about your training in fighting so you'd make a perfect guard!" Queen Concordia said.

" If you were to go with him on his journey and make sure my precious, little son is safe, you'd be in favour of me and our family," Queen Concordia smiled as she waited for Virgil to answer.

While Romoeort was going better at solving the issue of discrimination against members of the Pridious State, a community dedicated to protecting its members who didn't experience same-sex attraction or did not identify as the sex they were given, there was still progress to be made. After Queen Concordia had made a public statement defending the State, many people blamed this on the myths the State was giving her money or she trying to cover up the fact her son, Remus was a Gadious. The Gadious only experienced attraction to the same gender and the Kingdom had speculated this for years. It was an easy rumour to make to try turn people against the Royal Family.

" Well, I have nothing else to do so... I will accept the mission your Majesty," He said with enough formal speech as he could grace.

She ran to him and hugged him, swinging him around the room due to his lightweight. " Roman will be so happy to see you.." The Queen said.


	6. Let's Put "Childhood Best Friends" In Air Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " What, you're not going to say anything like it's not your fault we're stranded with nothing to help fend ourselves?! I just... urgh why did I even need to come with you? If I just stayed back home, I wouldn't have nearly died because of you!" Virgil argued before punching the boy's face. The prince landed on a pile on the floor as he rubbed his cheek. The boy's face was filled with an unmeasurable amount of fear but something else replaced. Something which looked he was trying to repress.
> 
> Unfortunately, tensions are already rising on their journey to the neighbouring Kingdom of Sartious. Roman has used his status as the heir to the throne to make himself look like a fairytale hero but when his true feelings are shown, who would have thought he would be more like his brother than people thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 1,155 Words
> 
> Character Count: 6, 397 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 4 Minutes and 12 Seconds

Virgil made his way to the correct stable this after he made his way to the larger "wrong" stable and was greeted by threatening for someone to slit his throat with his sword. Instead of being greeted with death, he was greeted at the smaller stable at the edge of the Castle was a young, handsome boy. He was wearing steel armour with the symbol of his kingdom embedded into the shoulder of the metal.

"Stand back foul beast!" The boy threatened as he drew his shining sword, his eyes locking onto the innocent boy. Roman quickly moved towards the boy with the sword ending up only a few centimetres from the blacksmith's nose. Virgil did not take the threat seriously due to hearing about the prince's "interesting" attempts at sword fighting and decided to have a little fun with him. Virgil chuckled as he smirked at the boy with a confused expression appearing on the prince's face. Virgil pointed the sword downwards to the ground using his free hand.

" Well, unfortunately, this foul beast isn't too scared of a little prince," Virgil smirked. " There's no reason to get so scared about little old me, I'm just your childhood best friend or whatever your mother called me," Virgil said and adding air quotes around," Childhood Bestfriends,".

Flustered, Roman put his sword away before trying to recover his stance on the situation. "Well then... it's good that you aren't fazed by simple combat then!" The prince said. Roman awkwardly chuckled before he turned to the landscape beside him.

" Over there is where our journey begins, we'll follow the dirt path in the countryside before we have to decide what to do with the forest," He explained as he dusted something that must have been invisible off of his shirt.

This boy was certainly going to be interesting.

The two were making good progress across the land and they were far away from the city in the centre of the kingdom. The rolling hills of the countryside was a new sight to Virgil with him only entering a few distant villages in his lifetime. Roman seemed extremely excited and personally greeted any cows he came across in the neighbouring fields. He very much was like a child who was going to a new village with his mother.

As the two were enjoying their journey, they noticed a figure in the distance. While Virgil was on his guard, he assumed this to be some kind of a passing merchant due to seeing others. When they only a few footsteps from the man, he unexpectantly pulled out his archer's bow and aimed at them.

" Make a single movement and this arrow will go straight through your throats!" The man threatened as he circled the boys with a few moments of uncomfortable eye contact. Instinctively, Virgil tried to grab his sword from his leather satchel but the touch of Roman's hand stopped him. " Roman what are you doing-" Virgil yelled as he tried to use his free hand before Roman pushed him to the ground.

" I can deal with this myself!" Roman complained as he took out his sword to face his attacker. "Roman are you fecking brainless?!" Virgil screeched as he tried to get himself off of the ground. But, another face rushed into his view as it forced him to the ground. It swiftly flipped him over. His face was submerged into the dusty road as he felt his hands being tied together.

He tried screaming like a hawk but that did not affect.

From all of the chaos, he could hear the struggling noises of Roman with a sword clashing to the ground. Why did that brainless idiot think he could take on someone trying to murder them on his own? Does he think Virgil was something to be protected? Well I'm not, I have more experience than the brainlet has ever gotten in his life.

Oh god, his fight against Lady Apollus. The one who was mocked for years after he ran away crying after 5 minutes from a cut? Why did he ever trust him to defend himself? If only if he defended himself faste-

He felt his crossbow and other things from his outfit being removed from uncomfortably cold hands. After a long time, he heard a short silence before it was interrupted. " If any of you go to any guards in the towns, I swear you won't even last a few weeks before we find you," He threatened before he felt the ropes on his hands being cut. He heard quick running and Virgil quickly picked himself up.

The men were already far off into the distance carrying most of the boy's weapons. Virgil turned to the prince who was stripped of his sword with a wave of rage.

" Excuse me, what in Concordia's name were you thinking?!" Virgil screeched as he pulled Roman's collar towards him. " You think all because you were a fecking prince, you could take on a bunch of people trying to mug us? How smart you fecking bitch!" Virgil argued as the prince stayed quiet.

" What, you're not going to say anything like it's not your fault we're stranded with nothing to help fend ourselves?! I just... urgh why did I even need to come with you? If I just stayed back home, I wouldn't have nearly died because of you!" Virgil argued before punching the boy's face. The prince landed on a pile on the floor as he rubbed his cheek. The boy's face was filled with an unmeasurable amount of fear but something else replaced. Something which looked he was trying to repress.

" You dare threaten your future king like this?" Roman said quietly with something growing in his usually bright eyes. " You punched me because I was trying to defend you? You're trying to make me the bad guy?" Roman said with a louder volume before laughing. " You sir... should be the one sorry for hurting someone like me who could have murdered you and made your family watch it!" Roman screamed. " Are you that careless? You probably would like your family watching the life run out of your eyes as his blood drips all over the execution block, what a sight!" Roman yelled, waving his arms about which was accompanied by a burst of threatening laughter. " How funny, I would have loved to see those people murders you right there, right now! You deserve it from how much a fucking dick you've been to the royal family!" The Prince said with a threatening venom buried deep into his voice.

" You deserve to feel every sliver of pain that your body can handle,"

" True childhood friends huh, what a laugh? If that was true, I swear on my mother's life I would laugh as you were stabbed with a knife in front of the whole kingdom," Roman said before he stormed off into the distance.


	7. We'll Be On Our Merry Way Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Roman, are you alright?" Virgil asked as the boy quickly shifted away from him and faced him with a bruised face.
> 
> "Alright? You think being punched in the face by you is alright?" Roman growled.
> 
> " No, that fact I punched you was likely one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Virgil explained. There was an awkward silence.
> 
> "Explain," Roman said blankly.
> 
> Virgil took that as him allowing him to hear his apology.
> 
> Virgil has been left alone on the roadside with the prince distancing himself from the boy than ever before. The simple blacksmith is left with two options, to abandon the prince and leave him for dead or to continue the journey with the man that nearly tried to kill them.
> 
> Neither option sounds favourable to Virgil but every second the prince is closer and closer to danger as he heads towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> May I Offer You Some Angst In These Trying Times?
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 1,045 Words
> 
> Character Count: 5,622 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes and 48 Seconds

Virgil to be put into simple words was scared by Roman's outburst. Virgil thought of Roman as a boy trying to prove himself to the world but failing due to his utter incompetence. But apparently he was wrong.

If this what the boy was really like, he would have never had come on this journey. The journey, he regretted it more and more every second.

The Prince had been out of the blacksmith's sight for a very long time as the boy just stood idly thinking about everything. They came back to him and flashes and nothing seemed to be able to repel them from his thought conscious. The only problem was of what he was meant to do.

While returning to his home seemed the safest idea, there were still slight negatives. Firstly, the people who mugged the party were likely still travelling that way and walking through endless fields of cows with no sense of direction seemed as risky. Secondly, Roman's family was fiercely protective of the Prince and Virgil worried of the consequences that would await him if he arrived home. He was trusted by the Queen herself to protect her son to visit his brother in law's kingdom.

And if anything were to happen to the prince and Virgil just walking away, the prince could end up either kidnapped, missing or dead and the blame would defiantly go to him. Obviously, who wouldn't the last person who saw him and "abandoned" him would be blamed for the loss?

If he were to go with the prince, he could try to apologise and try not to get on his nerves before they reached the kingdom. Once Roman was dropped off at the castle, Virgil could walk away and hopefully, the boy would have forgiven him due to Virgil protecting him. No potential assassins or executions in this scenario.

Unless he wanted the fear and paranoia of everyone in the kingdom blaming him for the loss of the heir of the kingdom, he would have to choose to protect the prince for the rest of the kingdom. Virgil sighed as he ran swiftly and hoping to able to spot the prince.

The towering trees met the end of the dirt path, these were the woods which stretched for miles and separated the two kingdoms from each other. Thank Concordia, her son was gazing at the trees with no sign to suggest he had noticed Virgil was there.

Sighing and preparing himself for what was to come next, he walked towards the prince. Roman turned around and stepped back in fear.

"Roman, are you alright?" Virgil asked as the boy quickly shifted away from him and faced him with a bruised face.

"Alright? You think being punched in the face by you is alright?" Roman growled.

" No, that fact I punched you was likely one of the stupidest things I've ever done," Virgil explained. There was an awkward silence. " Explain," Roman said blankly.

Virgil took that as him allowing him to hear his apology.

" Essentially, I've realised that hurting you when I had no justification is was extremely wrong. And I'm not just saying that because you're a prince. You're a beautiful human being who doesn't deserve to be hit because you were the one in the right," Virgil explained as he tried to look in the eye line of the boy. Roman looked away quickly.

" If I hadn't been up on my high horse, I would have realised taking my anger out on you when you were trying to protect me like a good prince should do for his people was horrible," Virgil explained as Roman looked at him surprised.

" The fact you dare to face your attackers and defend the people who are sent to protect you is a great thing to have. You put yourself before other people and you willing to be hurt to make sure I wasn't," Virgil said.

" Honestly, If I can go back in time I would have let you take the lead. Things would have gone so much better if I just... let you be the leader that you are," Virgil said, letting a few words slip from his brain into his tongue.

" Essentially, I was being a dick when you were the good guy in the situation," Virgil confessed. " I hurt you so you have the right to decide what to do with me. You all the time in the world to decide what to do but I think the main options would to either send me home or... if you will allow me I can be your guard on this journey and listen to you this time," Virgil explained, wanting to hear what Roman wanted.

There was a silence as Virgil's cape danced in the breeze as Roman rubbed his cheek from the pain. " Well thank you even just... saying you're sorry. I honestly thought you ditched me and was just waiting for me to die so... thank you for that," Roman confessed.

" But unfortunately we don't have all the time in the world since Mother would get worried so... as the prince of Romeourt I hereby declare you my guard," Roman smiled.  
Virgil looked up to him in confusion. He accepted the apology...?

Roman picked up a stick in the ground and hit the top of his head with it."Down, we're doing your dubbing ceremony,"

" I thought dubbing ceremonies were for knights," Virgil said as he hit with the stick again. "Shut up, I do what I want," Roman giggled as Virgil got down on his knees. Virgil picked up a stick which acted as his faux sword.

" Virgil Page, do you promise to honour and protect me even if you're being a giant arsehole?" Roman laughed as Virgil rolled his eyes. "Yes I do," Virgil said before Roman looked at him. "Even if I'm being an arsehole," Virgil rolled his eyes.

" Alright then, by the royal court you are now my knight," Roman said as he tapped the stick on Virgil's shoulder.

He never grew up, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just learned that a Page was a title given to boys who were training to be Knights that were the Knight's servant and learned in the meantime how to fight before progressing to Squire's when they were 15.
> 
> We pretend we do not see the symbolism


	8. "Well We Found A Chicken,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil rubbed his fingers against the thinning wooden stick as they walked in silence. Things were going smoother than what Virgil suspected but... there was the lingering feeling of awkwardness in the air. Interrupting the silence would feel... not right.
> 
> It made sense after what went down on the road. The apology had seemed to sort out somethings out but not everything. Of course, Virgil thought that would be the case.
> 
> Things would probably never be alright after what happened.
> 
> While things are going smoother than Virgil expected, there are still some bridges that need to be crossed. To start off with, the idea of dealing with Roman's behaviour is something to behold. Secondly, Virgil has no idea how to start normal conversations and lastly, Roman has a pet chicken now.
> 
> Virgil is not pleased about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 369 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,110 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 28 Seconds

Virgil rubbed his fingers against the thinning wooden stick as they walked in silence. Things were going smoother than what Virgil suspected but... there was the lingering feeling of awkwardness in the air. Interrupting the silence would feel... not right.

It made sense after what went down on the road. The apology had seemed to sort out somethings out but not everything. Of course, Virgil thought that would be the case.

Things would probably never be alright after what happened.

Roman let out a repressed sigh. "Everything in my body hurts," He said.

" Probably from swinging your hands around like a maniac," Virgil said. " I do not!" Roman protested. " Yes you do," Virgil said as he dragged his words out ungracefully. Roman grunted.

But before Virgil could decide to use brute force, the creature ran in front of them.

And out popped a chicken.

Roman looked over Virgil's shoulder. " A... chicken?" Roman asked. The chicken clucked at them and wobbled towards them. Roman got down on his knees and tickled the hen's neck.

Roman's face slowly turned into a face of joy after the chicken climbed into his arms with Roman dotingly hugging them.

Awkwardly, Virgil looked around the area for any danger. " Virgil, it's a chicken, it doesn't have any secret swords under her feathers," Roman said as the hen clucked in agreement.

" I was looking around for any danger, I'm not worried about the chicken," He lied. " Virgil, you get my point it's just Becky," Roman said.

Now he's formed an emotional attachment to it.

" You named the chicken?" Virgil asked, surprised. " Of course, Becky suits her doesn't it?" Roman smiled.

Virgil rolled his eyes. " Look... fine I get it it's not some ultra dangerous weapon!" Virgil said as Roman's eyes lit up. " So we can keep her?" Roman smiled as the chicken bopped their head wildly with little noises.

Virgil sighed. " Yes but only because she can lay eggs and you can talk to someone else," Virgil tried to reason but Roman knew better than he did. Roman giggled as he left the ground and pranced happily away with his new friend.

How cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


	9. "If It Makes Him Happy, Who Am I To Explain?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, they were having fun. He didn't want to ruin it.
> 
> " No, but, you could have put it in idiot terms," Roman said as he started tickling Virgil. " But..! This is... unprofessional!" Virgil tried to blurt out, almost jumping at the sudden feeling of hands.
> 
> " Aw, you're ticklish? I knew a stubborn meanie like you had something nice in you," He teased as Virgil collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off.
> 
> " You're the meanie here!" Virgil yelled as he pinned the prince to the ground. " I've captured my next victim!" Virgil grinned as he felt Roman's body go limp, the boy seemingly enjoying this.
> 
> While Virgil has been more hesitant in approaching the prince, Roman seems has seemed to thrown the last few days away from his mind. Virgil is worried about the prince while Roman seems oblivious and playful.
> 
> But Roman does know what happened in the past few days.
> 
> He never forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Woop, We're Writing More Of This Series! I Have A Few More Fics From This That Are Gonna Pop Up Soon! I'm Super Excited! I'm Likely Going To Tweak Some Of The Past Parts And Change Descriptions For Them To Be More Exciting! If I'm Lucky, I'll Rewrite Every Summary For Everything I've Done! Also, Please Note My New Schedule For Updating! I'm Just Writing For The Days I Missed.
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 409 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,332 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 38 Seconds

Virgil carved the belly of the bow, making sure to use the sharpest edge of the rock. While he was checking his process, he heard Roman quietly observing him.

" I know you they're you know," He told the prince. " Oh um.. I didn't mean you! I know I shouldn't be watching you!" He said as he preparing to wander away. "Princey it's fine, I don't trust you anyway on your own," Virgil reasoned.

Hesitantly, Roman crawled beside him and looked at the bow. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Making a bow and arrow, we'd need one for the journey," He said.

Virgil noticed the prince gazing at his hands for a split second before focusing on the conversation again.

" So uh... why don't you make something else like a sword?" Roman said as he redirected the attention away from him. " Well because... we wouldn't have enough time to make a sword out of metal," Virgil explained. "Wood also isn't the best material for swordmaking, it can splint and can get weathered by water quickly," Virgil said.

Roman nudged him with his elbow. "Stopping speaking nerd talk, I just asked a question," Roman smiled. "And I answered that question, was I meant to say something stupid instead?" Virgil teased, allowing the more fun atmosphere to enter the conversation.

Seeing Roman all serious like that, felt...wrong. He should be acting like a complete child, not doubting himself like that. Of course, everyone does but Virgil didn't want him to feel that way if that made sense.

Anyways, they were having fun. He didn't want to ruin it.

" No, but, you could have put it in idiot terms," Roman said as he started tickling Virgil. " But..! This is... unprofessional!" Virgil tried to blurt out, almost jumping at the sudden feeling of hands.

" Aw, you're ticklish? I knew a stubborn meanie like you had something nice in you," He teased as Virgil collapsed onto the floor, laughing his head off.

" You're the meanie here!" Virgil yelled as he pinned the prince to the ground. " I've captured my next victim!" Virgil grinned as he felt Roman's body go limp, the boy seemingly enjoying this.

" What a shame! I've been captured!" He dramatically called out. Virgil leaned in closer before Roman spat in his face.

"Ew!" Virgil screamed as he escaped from his clutches.

Maybe make-believe was slightly more fun when Roman was involved.


	10. "I'm Doing The Right Thing Here Princey,"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he could attack his prey, he was attacked from behind. Instinctively, he tried to use his elbows to jab his attacker before he was turned over. His head was smacked against the dirt as he met the eyes of his attacker.
> 
> Though, he was not met with the eyes of a fierce predator but of that idiot Roman. Roman was giggling as he pinned Virgil down on the ground.
> 
> Virgil gave a small giggle before the situation started to enter his mind.
> 
> It was him. Roman. On top of him. Just being close to his face, only a few centimetres from him. His legs rubbing against his sides. Everything at once seemed much more heightened.
> 
> Roman couldn't be near him. No. It wasn't meant to be like this.
> 
> He couldn't. He couldn't.
> 
> Virgil could feel himself panicking with Roman giving him a look of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have A Question To Ask You!
> 
> I'm Currently Thinking About Rewriting This As I'm Not Too Happy With How The Story Is Going. I Feel Like There A Lot Of Things That Are Forgotten With The Characters Acting Differently Every Single Chapter. I Know It's Not That Bad As I Go Through Every Part Of The Creative Project And You Just Read But I Feel Like I Would Like To Completely Rewrite The Beginning Chapters. Chapter 10 And More Would Likely Stay The Same With Minor Differences.
> 
> Comment Below If You Would Like Me To Rewrite The Beginning Chapters As A Separate Book Or Replace This One Fully. I Would Upload The Old Version Of This Fanfiction If You'd Like Me To!
> 
> Thanks For Listening!

Virgil rubbed his fingers against the precise wood of his arrows, almost as a sort of preparation for what was to come. Through peeps from the foliage, he could spot the innocent doe grazing with no awareness of him.

He gave a quiet sigh before he loaded his first arrow and stared at the deer. He pointed his bow in the shoulder of the deer, only a few seconds away from releasing his weapon.

Before he could attack his prey, he was attacked from behind. Instinctively, he tried to use his elbows to jab his attacker before he was turned over. His head was smacked against the dirt as he met the eyes of his attacker.

Though, he was not met with the eyes of a fierce predator but of that idiot Roman. Roman was giggling as he pinned Virgil down on the ground.

Virgil gave a small giggle before the situation started to enter his mind.

It was him. Roman. On top of him. Just being close to his face, only a few centimetres from him. His legs rubbing against his sides. Everything at once seemed much more heightened.

Roman couldn't be near him. No. It wasn't meant to be like this.

He couldn't. He couldn't.

Virgil could feel himself panicking with Roman giving him a look of confusion.

Of course, he didn't fucking understand. He's an idiot he doesn't know that people react to him. He's in his world and has never come out of him.

" Roman, get off of me," He threatened. "What do you mean, I'm just-" Roman said before Virgil interrupted him. "Get away from me," Roman grunted from his teeth as he shoved the prince off of him.

"Look, what is up with you?" Roman said with a look of annoyance on his face. "The last few days you've been fine and you're acting like I murdered someone!" He yelled. "Well, are we going to act you weren't planning to?" Virgil said. 

"Oh, you are not bringing that up! If you know a single thing about me, you would know I didn't mean any of that!" Roman shouted. "Really? Maybe you think you're some hero but you far from that!" Virgil screeched. 

"Maybe laughing when you imagine murdering me shows what you're like!" Virgil yelled. 

" Look, what about the whole thing at the start? Were you promised you would stop fighting like this!" Roman brought up. "Did you mean or did you just to make me trust you?" Roman loudly pointed out.

"Maybe I meant it back then but honestly, I would have taken back every word if I could," Virgil admitted coldly. 

He didn't want him anywhere near him. Maybe if he hadn't done that things would be oka-

No! It was his fault for being so... invasive! He's so stuck in his head, he doesn't understand anything! He thinks the world will bend down to him. Yes, that's right, some snotty prince who thinks he believes everyone.

Before Virgil could talk himself out of this, he stormed off. Even if a part of him knew he was being irrational, he also wanted to be this way. All of that built-up rage at him coming loose, it felt so good. 

Even if he didn't fully deserve it, Virgil still wanted just to yell at him, even it was for nothing. It was better to yell at something than keep everything inside of him, even it didn't rage as he made it out to be.

Maybe it was better this way. If Roman thought he hated him, he would never think what Virgil secretly thought. If Virgil couldn't lock those feelings up, he could make them impossible for the other to figure out.

Virgil didn't deserve anything with that asshole.


	11. "Can We Please Ignore The Homoerotic Tensions Right Now?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Virgil come on! I know it's stressful but we need you right now!" Roman yelled as Virgil was shaken from his thoughts. 
> 
> "I know that giant bird thing is likely going to eat us but if we can think of something, we can make run far away and never come back," Roman explained with repressed concern in his voice, likely just for Virgil. 
> 
> Virgil knew how serious the situation was but maybe a small part of him liked being talked to this way. Roman showing concern for him was something he craved and he craved a lot from the prince.
> 
> While Virgil has been pretending to despise the prince, deeply inside he craves from much than petty arguments. His attempts to keep his feelings under lock and key have collapsed as well, almost enjoying fighting with Roman now. When a small argument gets a bit out of hand, Virgil would have never thought he would need to work with his self-proclaimed enemy to fight for the right to live. 
> 
> Can the two put their differences aside to fight the beast or will they realise they're a lot more similar than the other would ever think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Notes This Contains Virgil Getting Very Scared And Panicked, Techniques Used To Stop Panic Attacks, Swordfighting And Fighting Monsters!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 782 Words
> 
> Character Count: 4,239 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 3 Minutes And 7 Seconds

Virgil stormed away from Roman, trying to keep his pace fast to get away from that asshole at all times. "Just... ugh wait up will you?!" Roman called out as he ran towards him. Virgil wanted to scream at him so much but he kept it down. It would be wasted breath anyone, he deserved to use his oxygen for walking than arguing with him.

He made a mental rule to not talk to him anyway.

"Maybe you should be the one to stop complaining, you're the one running like your going to die," Roman said. "I am not! I'm doing myself justice than being near you," Virgil yelled.

"Well maybe you should have taken the chance and left me," Roman said. "I couldn't because you didn't leave me any choice!" Virgil yelled. 

"I'm pretty sure I gave you the chance to run off when you let me run off of my own to the woods!" Roman yelled. "If you're that desperate to follow me, you seem to want to be near me!" Roman pointed out.

Virgil had nothing to say so he ended up screaming in anger, his brain not thinking of a way to come back to that.

"Look just ugh! Why did you even want me to come with you? Why not some other reckless idiot to protect your stupid ass than me?!" Virgil screamed at the top of his lungs before silencing himself.

Virgil would have cut the silence with a knife if he could. "Virgil... you're not-" The prince began to stutter before his eyes snapped to something behind Virgil.

His mouth seemed to say something but he couldn't seem to pronounce it. Virgil took a deadly chance and slowly lifted his head upwards, something he regretted immediately. 

A beaked beast was standing behind, towering over the small boy before it struck the ground with its beak.

Snapping into his instincts, Virgil darted away from its beak as he dashed into the shielded view of the trees. He darted behind the first piece of the shelter he could find, a giant rock as he felt every emotion to ever exist splurge out of him as once. He grabbed some of the grass in his hands as he felt like everything in his body hurt.

He lightly banged his head against the stone as everything seemed to attack his defences at once. He didn't feel brave at all.

He felt like he was already being bled to death.

He was so distracted from the current situation of the beast he hadn't noticed Roman yelling at him. He felt a punch on his shoulder as he snapped to see Roman talking to him.

"Virgil come on! I know it's stressful but we need you right now!" Roman yelled as Virgil was shaken from his thoughts. "I know that giant bird thing is likely going to eat us but if we can think of something, we can make run far away and never come back," Roman explained with repressed concern in his voice, likely just for Virgil. Virgil knew how serious the situation was but maybe a small part of him liked being talked to this way. Roman showing concern for him was something he craved and he craved a lot from the prince.

"Birds are just giant stupid puffballs so we wouldn't need a lot to distract it, got any ideas?" Roman asked, his more thoughtful persona snapping back away in fear. "Well um... we could try to chase it away," Virgil tried to think, too worried to even notice Roman was holding his hand.

"Maybe I... I don't know made it follow me and you attacked it from behind that could work," Virgil said. "Brilliant, that's the Virgil I needed!" Roman yelled out with even Virgil surprised at that statement. 

"I know you're scared right now, it's the same for me but we need the lovely, strong Virgil I know is hiding down there," Roman explained, Virgil secretly taking comfort as Roman held his hand tighter. 

"Are you there?" Roman asked with a sweet look in his eyes. "Y-yeah," Virgil managed to splutter out. "Or whatever, I don't need some soppy speech to get ready," Virgil said, regretting it instantly as he got up. 

After a small discussion, Virgil mentally prepared himself as he took out his bow and arrow. He nodded to the prince as he pulled out his handmade spear.

Virgil crept towards the humongous vulture, the brute not seeing him yet in the bushes. He looked towards where Roman would be as he angled his first arrow right into the backside of the vulture. He let go and was ready all hell to get let loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey You!
> 
> Yes You, The Lovely Person Reading This!
> 
> I Just Wanted To Tell You That This Fanfiction Is Not A One-Off Piece!
> 
> No, It Is A Fanfiction That Will Have Around 16 Parts When Finished! I Spent Most Of The Summer Writing And Perfecting It So... If You Could Read I Would Adore You Forever!
> 
> Don't Worry, The Fanfiction Is Very Close To Being Finished And I'm Just Waiting To Release The Parts At The Right Time! You Can Either Look At The Collection Of The Parts Called What We Found On The Way For The W1hole Story In One Place!
> 
> Or, If You Want To You Can Read Every Separate Part Under The What We Found On The Way Series On My Profile! Both Of Them Get Updated At The Same Time!
> 
> Have A Great Day!


	12. I Refuse To Acknowledge The Homoerotic Tensions Right Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE hAD enOuGh OF MakIng CHapTer SUmmAriES, I'm BUrNT oUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, school has been doing her usual nasty work on my life. We don't stan her energy but I'll deal with her.
> 
> So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this!

Virgil readied himself as he remembered why he was doing as the arrow shot towards the beast. The vulture squawked in pain as it clumsily turned around. Virgil darted through the undergrowth surrounding the open plain, keeping his eyes on the brute with only a few centimetres of forest separating them.

He saw Roman follow the vulture and stab its foot with the spear. The vulture then reacted before chasing the prince, the boy jumping over the rocks as it chased him. 

Virgil responded by sending another arrow the birds way as he kept himself nimble on his feet. He rushed through the undergrowth as he circled the bird, retreating into the bushes when the bird caught a glimpse of him. Roman was doing his part by attacking the brute head-on.

He just had to keep this going until the bird died or flew away.

Virgil kept his pace up as he tried to keep his adrenaline pumping in his blood, trying to push away any doubtful thoughts. He didn't need them right now, he just needed to keep going. But even then a few stray trains of feelings started to infest his mind. 

Was it not only a few days ago Virgil swore he would never talk to him ever again and now they acted like friends? Could they even be considered friends? Should they even be friends, to begin with?

Maybe Roman didn't like him anyway. How stupid was Virgil to think that Roman maybe even slightly did? After all, he deserved it after everything he had done.

It was a life or death situation they were in, of course, Roman was on the defensive. He was just defending himself and using Virgil as a tool. But then, he could have left Virgil for dead at any point. With swordsmanship skill like that, it would make sense for an asshole like him to show off or try and impress him.

Impress him? But that would mean he liked him, correct? But he couldn't, some stuck up prince that's vaguely too attractive for his good didn't deserve or need Virgil. Roman was some prince destined to marry some other foreign member of royalty, not some blacksmith with anger issues.

"Wake up!" Roman yelled with Virgil retreating from the sudden touch of his shoulder. Roman seemed to be talking to him but he didn't notice. The sound of the bird flapping away in the distance faded into the back of his mind.

Now things would have to go back to normal. 

Maybe it would have been better if they could have just fought together forever.


End file.
